Girls Will Be Girls
by cinnamon neko
Summary: When the Sohma boys leave for the day,Tohru and Kagura decide to make it a 'Girl's Night! But will their friendship turn into something more? Shoujo ai, kawaiiness abound! Updated 91005.
1. Chapter 1

"Tonight will be 'Girl's Night'!" Tohru proclaimed, raising her fist in the air. I had to giggle.

"Okay," I agreed. Tohru always knows just how to cheer me up. I may have been slightly annoyed that morning at the Sohma household, knowing all the males of the family were getting ready to go to the annual party that was for 'the male members of the Sohma family only'. OK, SO I WAS PISSED OFF, ALRIGHT! But midway through punching the wall, Tohru, ever coming up with ways to put a positive spin on a bad situation, came up with a great idea.

"I'm staying here with Tohru," I announced loudly, making sure the whole house heard me. "We're having a Girls' Night!"

"Who cares," said Kyo, through the bathroom door.

"WELL, YOU'RE NOT INVITED, KYO! I'M TOHRU'S BEST FRIEND AND SHE WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH ME! Right, Tohru-chan?" She nodded at me vigorously.

"Wonderful! I'm glad two cute girls such as yourselves can be such good friends," commented Shigure. "Since you are both so adorable, I'll leave some Yen here so you girls can have some fun, ok?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" we shouted. Yuki entered the room.

"Hey Yuki, did you hear," asked Tohru.

"Girls' Night, huh? What are you two planning?" He flashed them a killer smile.

"Well, uh" began Tohru, twisting one of her brown pigtails. "Girl stuff! We can watch romance movies, talk,"

"Ooh, lets give each other makeovers," I said, trying to suppress a squeal.

"Sounds like you guys are going to have fun," Yuki said. Tohru threw her arms around me in an impromptu squeeze.

"You betcha," she cried and gave me an innocent peck on the cheek. "I always have fun when Kagura-chan is around!" I couldn't help smiling at my friend because I knew she genuinely meant it. Kind words feel golden when they come from a friend as honest and sweet as Honda Tohru. She's not like Kyo, or Yuki, so guarded to the world. Or like me, at times, violent and unkind. She wears her heart on her sleeve, with a smile on her face and for that, you have to love her.

Kyo stepped out of the bathroom.

"Whatever you two do, you better stay out of my room! Got that Kagura?"

"Kyo-kun! Do you have to be so mean to me," I pouted. He rolled his eyes. "Did you notice my new dress?" I twirled in front of him to give him the full view of my green mini-dress to which I had sewn a little orange kitty patch.

"Why should I care?" he said, pushing past me.

"IF A GIRL DRESSES UP TO LOOK NICE FOR YOU, THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS GIVE HER A COMPLIMENT! IT'S THE POLITE THING TO DO," I shouted in his face. I felt a small hand gently pulling my shoulder. It was Tohru.

"I think it's kawaii, Kagura!" I turned to her and was met with her smile.

"You always look pretty, anyway," she added.

"Thanks, Tohru-chan. You're always so sweet to me, even when CERTAIN PEOPLE aren't!"

"Whatever," Kyo said. "Isn't it time to leave now?"

"Yes, yes," said Shigure. "Hatori should be here any moment to pick us up." Yuki peered out the window.

"It looks as though the moment is now."

"Thank god," muttered Kyo. I ignored his remark and gave him a big hug.

"Goodbye, Kyo-kun! I love you!"

"What the hell! We're only going to be gone one night!"

"Bye everyone!" Tohru waved as the Sohma men piled into Hatori's car.

I let out a sigh.

"Bye!" I said, putting in a happy face. I turned to Tohru. "Well, what next?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Almost ready, Tohru?"

"Roger!"

Now that the boys were gone, Tohru and I decided we should hit downtown. I reached into my little neko-backpack and pulled out a small jar of lip gloss. Tohru peeked into my hands.

"Ooh, is that cherry?" Only Tohru could get so excited about lip gloss.

"Mm-hm! Want some," I offered, holding out the jar.

"Oh no! It's yours, Kagura." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hold still, ok?" I opened the jar, dipping a finger into the pale-pink gloss. Tohru stood frozen while I gently covered her lips in the gloss. "There!" I stood back to admire my work. "That's a really cute shade on you. It's perfect!"

"Thank you!" Tohru licked her lips "Yum!" Of course, this caused me to break into giggles.

"You're not supposed to eat it, silly Tohru!" I couldn't help teasing her. She's utterly adorable when she's flustered.

"I can't help it! I'm not used to using this kind of stuff."

"Well keep it, okay? My gift to you. For being such a good friend."

"Oh, Kagura!" I was then happily subjected to one of Tohru's bear-hugs. "Arigato gozaimasu," she whispered.

"It's been such a long time since I've been shopping," Tohru said when we arrived at the department store.

"But you're always working. Don't you ever spend any of your money?" I asked.

"I try to save as much as I can. I can't depend on Shigure and everyone forever."

"What do you mean? Everyone loves having you at the house, especially Shigure. You aren't planning to move out, are you?" She fingered a yellow blouse that was on a nearby hanger.

"Well, nothing right away, but I'm not sure what's going to happen after high school. Everyone's been so kind to me, letting me stay at the house, taking me along on vacations. I don't want to be a burden, so I'm going to save my money and someday I will be independent, just like my mom!" She had the face of determination, but I felt bad for her.

"Tohru, no one thinks of you as a burden. The boys would be totally lost without you. Not only do you keep the house in order, but you make everyone around you happy."

"Kagura…"

"Especially Kyo. Ever since you came into his life, he's changed. I've never seen him so happy-trust me, I think I've tried just about everything. But you make him happy, and I'll always be grateful for that"

"I think Kyo is lucky to have someone like Kagura-chan love him so much," Tohru looked me in the eye, smiling.

"I don't think he feels too lucky," I sighed. "It's like he hates me, sometimes…"

"It's not that. You know Kyo, he's so shy."

"I guess I can be a little intimidating," I admitted.

"I'm sure he'll come around, Kagura. In the mean time, I bet most guys would jump at the chance to go on a date with you," she said cheerily.

"Well, there have been a few who've asked me out, but because of being a Sohma, I know I could never get close to them. I've loved Kyo since we were little and I think we would make a perfect marriage, but lately he just keeps pushing me away."

"Well, I think he should appreciate you more! I really care for Kyo, but you deserve to be loved as much as you love." If there was one thing Tohru was good at, it was cheering someone up.

"Thanks, Tohru."

"Don't mention it!"

We wandered over to the music section where I immediately spotted a display for the new 'Kitsune' album.

"Tohru, look!"

"Hm?" she looked puzzled.

"The new 'Kitsune' album! I totally forgot it was coming out today!"

"Oh. I don't think I've heard of them…" Sometimes Tohru can sure be clueless…

"Well, you will today," I told her picking up one of the dozens of copies. " 'Kitsune' is a girl-pop duo. They're my favorite group. You've really never heard of them?" She shook her head.

"Can we listen to it when we get home?" she asked.

"You bet we will!"

After spending some more time at the department store, I suggested we take a break at the café. Tohru found a table and I offered to get drinks.

"What kind of coffee do you like?" When I asked, she gave an embarrassed little smile.

"I don't know. I've never drank it, except for a couple times tried some of my Mom's." I still didn't get the sheepish grin.

"Do you want something else?"

"No! I want to try it!"

"Okay. Something sweet?" She nodded vigorously.

I came back to the table, drinks in hand.

"Let me know what you think," I told her. She tasted.

"It's delicious!"

"Caramel-mocha," I informed her, proud that I had picked out something she liked. In a moment, her face melted into a melancholy smile. She lowered her eyes. Before I could ask what was wrong, she spoke.

"I really appreciate you hanging out with me, Kagura…"

"What's the matter, Tohru?" Had I hurt her feelings somehow?

"It's just…you're so cool and grown-up. I don't want to be a bother, acting like a kid." She let out a nervous laugh. I was shocked. Something began to well up inside me. I grabbed her hand.

"TOHRU-CHAN! DON'T EVER THINK THAT WAY ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU ARE AN INCREDIBLE GIRL, OK? YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND THAT I'VE EVER HAD! I LOVE YOU, HONDA TOHRU!"

My heart was racing. Had I really just said that aloud? I was standing up at that point, my eyes still locked on Tohru's gorgeous brown ones. Everyone was staring at us, but that was the least of my concerns. I noticed Tohru's face brighten into a dewy-eyed smile.

"I love you too, Kagura. You're my best friend." She gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I relaxed instantly. "Want to walk for awhile?" I smiled at her suggestion.

"Okay, I could use the fresh air." Feeling bold, after our confessions of love and best-friendship, I grabbed ahold of Tohru's hand. She looked at me and smiled_. Is Tohru blushing? No! She couldn't be thinking...but then again,…._

I could hear whispers as we left the café, two girls hand in hand. But I didn't care what they thought, I was with Tohru, and that made me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where to now, Ka-chan?" Tohru asked. I knew just where I wanted to take her.

"I do have an idea that I think would be fun…But first we need to catch this bus!"

"Okay! Let's go!" We ran toward the bus stop, trying not to spill our coffees. We made it just in time. When we managed to get on, it was packed. One seat left.

"You take it, Kagura," Tohru insisted.

"But,"

"I'm okay! Really!" I sat down, but not without snatching Tohru's tiny waist, pulling her into my lap.

"Oh!"

"If I have a seat you have a seat, okay?" She smiled.

"Okay." With every bump in the road, I held Tohru tighter.

"We're here," I said when we arrived at our stop. "It's only a block away."

"Hey, that's-"

"That's Ayame's shop alright!

"But isn't Ayame at the party?"

"Yeah, but Mine should be there still. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Good afternoon, Mine!" I greeted the petite woman, donning a sexy maid's uniform and a large pair of round glasses that almost seemed to overwhelm her small features.

"Oh, why hello girls! What a wonderful surprise to see your adorable faces! What brings you two to the shop today?"

"Well, Tohru and I were having a girls day out and I thought it would be really fun to try on some of the beautiful clothes-if you don't mind us-" Mine clasped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Oh! How wonderful! I was hoping you would say that! Where should we start? Kagura, Tohru, come this way!"

She escorted us to a rack gothic Lolita style clothing. She handed Tohru a white frilly Victorian-looking dress, and for me, the same dress, but in black.

"Wow! They're beautiful", said Tohru in awe. "Thank you so much, Mine!"

"There's only one dressing room, but it's very big, so you can share." I had to stop myself from smirking. 'Well, I guess if I have to change with Tohru, I'll just have to manage.'

We closed the pink curtain, separating us from the rest of the store.

I sat on the bench and kicked off my shoes. Tohru unfastened her skirt, letting it fall to her feet, exposing her panties-white, dotted with innocent pink hearts. I kept watch as she lifted her black-ringer tee shirt to reveal a matching bra. I was breathless and tried to concentrate on taking off my own clothing, so as not to gawk too much. When I was down to my lavender satin bra and panty set, Tohru sat next to me.

"Are you okay, Kagura? You've become awfully quiet." She leaned over, looking concerned, giving me an incredible view of her breasts spilling out of her bra. I smiled. "You must think my underwear is pretty silly," she giggled.

"No it's really cute! It suits you Tohru-very sweet and innocent." I gave her panties a single stroke with my index finger, causing her a small gasp, then a blush. Feeling overcome by what had just happened, I loudly announced: "WELL THEN! LET'S PUT THESE THINGS ON!"

"Um, okay!" We quickly dressed and came out of the dressing room.

"Kawaii!" Mine exclaimed. "You girls look just like dolls! Such beauty," she sighed.

"Tohru looks especially beautiful," I remarked. With Tohru's hair still in pigtails, she really did look innocent.

"No! Really, Kagura-chan looks much lovelier than I do!" She blushed again.

"Oh, you two! Such good friends! I must take a Polaroid! Ok, smile! What shall we put you in next? Girls, do you like what I'm wearing now?" She spun around, showcasing her maid uniform.

"Yes!" we responded in unison.

"I have a couple maid uniforms that I think will look adorable on you." She scurried into the back room and came back with a green uniform for Tohru and a peach-colored for me. We went back into the dressing room. This time, I began changing first the dress was obviously made to be worn without a bra, (seeing how low cut it was) so I peeled mine off. I looked over my shoulder and caught Tohru peeking!

"Hey, are you peeping on me?"

"Um, well….They look so huge when they're naked like that!" she said candidly.

"Well, now you have to show me yours! It's only fair." Tohru wrapped her arms around her chest.

"But!"

"Hey girls! Are you almost ready? I can't wait to see!" I pulled on the tiny dress and came out. Tohru's payback would have to wait. "Oh, Kagura! If Kyo could see you now!" A dark cloud appeared.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT KYO THINKS! HE WOULDN'T CARE ANYWAY AND ANOTHER THING-"

"How do I look," Tohru asked, interrupting my rant.

"Tohru-chan! Kawaii!" I squealed. Tohru in a maid uniform was almost too much to bear. Short skirt, cleavage-baring top, puffy sleeves, and of course, a cute little apron. "You just need to do one more thing." I stepped close to her and took out her braids, running my fingers through her brunette hair. "Perfect," I cooed. Mine snapped a few more pictures, and we got crazier with each one.

"Did you stick your tongue out at me, Kagura?"

"What are you gonna do about it?" She stuck her cute little tongue out in retaliation, which I instinctively licked. "Hey, that's what you get," I said mischievously. Mine had been witnessing the whole time.

"I'll be right back girls." Once again, she disappeared into the back room, coming back with three small bags. She handed two to me and one to Tohru. "In honor of "Girls Night", I have two outfits for you girls to keep, but you can't look at them until after you put them on. Kagura, in that bag is some sake I bought earlier today. Since you girls are having a celebration, I think it's only right to give it to you ladies."

"Thank you Mine!"

"Yes, thank you so much for everything, but are you sure you want to give all that stuff to us?"

"Don't worry Tohru," she reassured her, patting her head. "Just promise me that you'll have fun!"

Oh we will…


End file.
